


【韦萝】玩具play

by kirired



Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired
Summary: 五六年前的硬盘肉
Relationships: Wei "GodV" Zhen/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-Ming
Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649677
Kudos: 1





	【韦萝】玩具play

韦神发现萝莉变贱了。  
来自己家蹭吃蹭住这几天不仅丝毫没有副客人样，不仅霸占了自己的卧室，连双排时越发肆无惮忌污自己buff了。  
后者简直不能忍。  
正在是挂机还是将他爆打一顿的选择中犹豫，萝莉就屁颠儿屁颠儿拿了几包雪饼来示好。  
麻痹谁像你把雪饼当饭吃。  
几天下来韦神越发不爽。  
这是要造反啊？得想个办法治他才行。  
他狠狠嚼着饭，没注意萝莉将属于自己那根鸡翅夹走了。  
这傻逼想什么呢？萝莉喜滋滋地埋头啃骨头。

韦神是把两台电脑放在客厅的，路由器也在这儿，所以客厅网速最快。  
然而大夏天的现在，这客厅的空调却突然坏了。  
强行在没空调的客厅玩了几把排位，萝莉终于受不了了：“快去打电话找人来修，我都要爆炸了。”  
韦神起身去拨了电话，一会儿后回来了：“大概有一两个小时，等等吧，先吹风扇。”  
萝莉心烦意乱地结束了被吊打的两局，电话终于响了。  
他立刻接起了电话。  
修空调的人刚好到了楼下，萝莉给对方说着这是几楼几号。  
终于等到现在了。  
韦神摸了摸兜里的东西，回房间弄了点儿什么东西在手上。  
他等着背对着自己的萝莉挂了电话，还没转身时，走过去将他猛地按倒在柜子上。  
“你干什么啊？”萝莉吓了一跳，用手支着柜子想起身，然而韦神那样按着他的背让他根本使力不得。  
他感觉自己裤子被扒下，刚好露出了屁股，然后韦神抹了润滑油的手指来回搓了搓他的股沟，探进了后穴里。  
“我操你发情也不是现在啊，马上有人来了！”萝莉这下急了，耳根一下子红了起来，但却无法挣扎，只能僵硬地承受韦神在他身后扩张着小穴，弓着的手指时不时恶劣地在里面打个旋。  
一段时间没有发泄过的萝莉差点儿叫出来，突然他感觉自己体内被塞进什么的东西，还没反应过来，韦神就松开了他，将他裤子拉了回去。  
他愣愣地看着韦神走去开了门，才发现自己刚才气恼，根本没注意门铃的声音。  
开门的一瞬间，韦神回头冲他笑了笑，手揣进了兜里。  
“嗡——”  
那东西在他后穴猛得震动了起来，萝莉一下子直起了腰。  
修空调的工人进了屋子，正和韦神说话。萝莉在心中将韦神大骂了一顿，却不敢张口，因为他知道自己会忍不住叫起来。  
体内的震动让他下意识夹紧了屁股，这动作却使跳蛋进入了更深处，这使萝莉更加忍不住，下身已经有些勃起。  
跳蛋的震动并没有开到最大并不能够给他真正的高潮，萝莉这时不仅想起被肉棒狠狠贯穿的滋味，盯着韦神胯下，舔了舔嘴唇，后穴也流出了一丝淫水。  
他怕在工人面前露出端倪，干站在那里丝毫不敢动弹，身体有些轻微地颤抖起来。  
“你怎么了？脸红成这样？”韦神突然开了口。  
“我……”萝莉刚张口，发现自己声音不自主发飘，立刻闭了嘴。  
这时正蹲在空调前的师傅也侧了侧头。  
这混蛋……  
萝莉愤怒地瞪着韦神。  
哎呀恼羞成怒了。  
韦神没有再戏弄他，自顾解释道：“是不是有些中暑了，这房间太热了，你也别玩游戏了进卧室躺一会儿吧。”  
然后假意扶着萝莉去了卧室。  
刚进卧室这客厅视线死角，韦神又调大了跳蛋震动力度。  
萝莉腿一软，差点儿跌倒，被韦神拦腰环住。  
他狠狠掐着韦神手臂，然而韦神皮糙肉厚并不觉得疼，将他移到床上：“我出去看着那个师傅，你可别取出来，不然晚上让你插着它睡觉哦。”  
萝莉眼角都渗出泪来，抱住被子将头埋了进去，阻挡着已经忍不住的咿呜声，后穴更加瘙痒，腿也缠紧了被子。  
一分一秒都像一年那么长，萝莉在觉得要丧失理智冲出去将韦神拉回卧室时，韦神终于进来了。  
“受不了了？让你这几天犯贱。”  
韦神这下直接全部扒下萝莉的裤子，手指伸进他的小穴里，萝莉已经情意迷乱，肉穴绞住韦神的手指不放。  
“别发骚，还想不想被我干了？”韦神拍了一下萝莉的臀，将跳蛋拿了出来，还没等萝莉叫着说要，直接将早已硬起的阴茎全部插了进去。  
最痒的地方被顶到，萝莉瞬间尖叫出来。  
韦神架着他的腿使劲捅进萝莉肉穴深处，只觉得又紧又爽，这几天所有不满都飘然而散，脑子如果只剩下欺负身下人的念头。  
“呜呜……”萝莉的肉穴痉挛不已，呼吸都要掌握不住节奏，被干得射了出来。  
他眼神发虚得躺在床上继续挨着韦神操，两人身体相接的部分已一片狼藉。


End file.
